gp2fandomcom-20200213-history
2013 GP2 Season
2013 Sepang Feature Race | lastround = 2013 Yas Marina Feature Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Fabio Leimer | natchamp = SUI | champwins = 3 | champpoles = 1 | champlaps = 1 | champpoints = 201 | drive2 = Sam Bird | driver2nat = GBR | drive2wins = 5 | drive2poles = 2 | drive2laps = 3 | drive2points = 181 | drive3 = James Calado | driver3nat = GBR | drive3wins = 2 | drive3poles = 0 | drive3laps = 2 | drive3points = 157 | teamchamp = Russian Time | teamchampnat = RUS | teamchampwins = 5 | teamchamppoles = 3 | teamchamplaps = 4 | teamchamppoints = 273 | team2 = Carlin | team2nat = GBR | team2wins = 2 | team2poles = 1 | team2laps = 2 | team2points = 273 | team3 = Racing Engineering | team3nat = ESP | team3wins = 3 | team3poles = 1 | team3laps = 1 | team3points = 263 | previous = 2012 | next = 2014}} The 2013 GP2 Season, otherwise known as the 2013 FIA GP2 Series Championship, was the ninth edition of the FIA GP2 Series, staged between 23 March and 3 November 2013 across Asia and Europe in support of the FIA Formula One World Championship. The season saw Fabio Leimer claim the title, despite winning fewer races than runner-up Sam Bird. Davide Valsecchi was the reigning GP2 Series Champion, but was unable to defend his title due to the Series' rules and so secured a test driver role in F1. DAMS, meanwhile, would defend their crown as Teams Champions, and hence hired Marcus Ericsson and Stéphane Richelmi to drive their cars. It was Leimer who opened the season with victory in Sepang, while Stefano Coletti claimed a win in the corresponding Sprint to claim an early Championship lead. Leimer and Bird then shared the victories in Bahrain, before Coletti claimed his second win of the season in Barcelona. Indeed it was Coletti who set the early pace in 2013, with Leimer not standing on the podium again until the 2013 Nürburgring Sprint Race. Bird, meanwhile, would collect his third win of the season in Silverstone, before claiming his fourth victory in Spa. It was only after collecting his third win of the season in Monza that Leimer came into title contention, with Coletti dropping down the order after a run of poor results. Indeed, arriving at the season finale in Yas Marina Leimer was in position to win the title, and when Bird only managed to score a point to the Swiss' 12 in the Feature Race, the title Leimer's. Leimer was hence crowned as Champion by 20 points from Bird, with a further 24 separating Bird from compatriot James Calado in third. In the Teams Championship it was Bird's handlers Russian Time whom claimed a maiden crown, having replaced iSport International ahead of the season. 2013 was also meant to be the last season for the third generation GP2 car, the Dallara built GP2/11. However, the Series organisers decided to keep the GP2/11 for an additional three seasons, having seen three teams drop out at the end of 2012 due to rising costs. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2013 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2013 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: Standings 2013 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2013 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2013 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2013 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons